Scared
by Anneka Neko
Summary: ONESHOT Shin's thoughts during the final battle, immediately afterwards, and up until the instant before Himeno wakes up. Last episode, so there are major spoilers here people! Fic rating mainly because I dun wanna get in trouble if some little kid gets u


Authoress' Notes:

Woohoo! x3 I know you all were just waiting to hear more depressing stuff from me! n.n; Anyways, this is Shin's POV in Episode 13… so obviously people, major spoilers in here… I ended it a second before Himeno wakes up, because I don't really care about what he thinks then! Kidding of course, but hey, no angsty goodness once she's all right, ne? I don't think it's very good, but tell me what you think please! n.n;

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

----------

"Scared"

Shin lifted his right hand up to the sky. "Himeno…" he said, as his hand glowed with Leafe leaving his body, destined for Himeno's. He _felt_ his Leafe join with that of Hajime, Mannen, Go, and Kei, swirling into the air. The Leafe gathered into a cloud around Himeno, swirling inwards to enter her.

_Thank you so much, everyone,_ he _felt_ more than heard her say- he _felt_ it through his Leafe, now inside her. And as he looked around, he saw his friends' eyes close- Hajime, then Go, then Kei. The last thing he saw, before darkness claimed him, was Mannen, looking sadly at him. _Why is he sad?_ Shin thought. _We did our job. _And his eyes closed, because he was tired… he wanted a nap…

---

Shin's eyes opened as he heard Hajime mutter, "Hey," as he sat up. He felt something cold on his face, and looked up. "Leafe Snow," he said in wonder. He had never seen anything so bright, or anything so Good, as the snow that now fell. He _felt_ better now, and, looking down, saw that his clothes were clean, and the scratches were gone. He _felt_ the Good from the Leafe Snow helping him feel better. He looked around. Everyone was better now. Kei looked towards the sky, saying, "This is…" Go opened his eyes, lying on his back, and gasped, "Himeno?"

Shin saw Mannen get up, and he knew it was all going to be alright. Leafe Snow fell from the sky, and he _felt_ Good, and best of all, his friends were all awake now. He had hurt before, but now he didn't, so it didn't matter. The Scary Time before didn't matter, because nothing was Scary now. He _felt_ Good and Alive. He smiled, and ran to hug Mannen. He didn't understand the looks of sadness on Kei's and Go's faces… why were they sad? He was happy! Laughing, he hugged Hajime, and didn't understand why Hajime hugged him extra hard…

---

Shin stood staring at Himeno. She was dressed in white and pink… she looked so pretty, lying there in flowers… pink and purple and yellow flowers, with ice crystals coming up from between them. He could _feel_ the flowers' Leafe. They were happy, and more Alive than any flowers he had ever seen before. He _felt_ the flowers' Leafe, and it _felt_ Good, and Alive.

But Himeno… Go said she wasn't Alive. Shin didn't understand. She was lying there, all pretty, with her silver crown on, and her pretty pink and white dress… she couldn't be Dead… Himeno was too brave to be Dead.

But why was she asleep? Didn't the snow feel cold?

He saw Hayate run over, and he was Scared now. Why didn't Hayate look happy? He heard a sniffle, and saw a tear run down Mannen's cheek. What was wrong? He looked to Go and Kei for comfort, but they were gulping, and their eyes looked weird… their eyes were very shiny…

Hayate was talking now, he was sitting in front of Himeno talking to her… why didn't she listen? Couldn't she hear? He heard Mannen start sobbing, and he got really Scared. What was going on? Why couldn't Himeno hear them? Next to him, Hajime turned and buried his face in Go's leg, crying. Shin turned to Go too, confused and upset. Why was everyone so sad?

He heard footsteps and looked back. Why was Sasame coming over in white? He was in black before… and he had been Scary, but now he looked Nice… and that lady. Who was she? Why were they crying too? Why? Why? _WHY?_

He started to cry too… he was Scared… what was wrong with Himeno? Why didn't she wake up? She should wake up and laugh, and call them all dummies for standing there crying. She should say she was getting ice-cream for everyone. Shin sobbed, clutching at Go's leg. He was Scared. He wanted Himeno to wake up.

But he understood now. She wasn't asleep. He reached out to her Leafe, and it _felt_ strange. Leafe should _feel_ light. It should _feel_ bright and warm. Himeno's Leafe _felt_ cold and dark.

As Hayate leaned down and kissed Himeno, Shin sobbed harder, wishing Himeno would wake up. He whispered, "Will she wake up?"

And from beside him, Hajime choked out the answer he never wanted to hear… "No…"

------------

Authoress' Notes:

Ok people, before you flame me on the grammar… I know that a lot of these are run-on sentences. I did that on purpose, because that's how little kids think. That's also why the word _feel/felt_ is in italics a lot (Basically, feel/felt in terms of the physical world is normal… in italics it pertains to Leafe and the spiritual world.), and why random words like Good, Alive, Dead, etc. are capitalized… little kids think that way sometimes. Also, I think I got rid of all these errors, but just in case... this website (which won't even let me type in "ff" followed by "." followed by "net" to refer to it) is screwed with punctuation. x.X;;; I can't put a "?" and a "!" together anymore. However I did that some when writing it, so I apologize if a question ends in a "!" instead of a "?".

Thank you so much to Mew Satou for forcing me to watch Pretear in the first place, lending me her copy, and enduring my babbling now that I have my own copy! )(huggles Satou-chan)( And thanks to Sumi-onee-sama (whose pen name I cannot recall for the life of me ;;;) for forcing me to go buy my own copy in the first place! x3 )(huggles Sumi-sama)(


End file.
